


Too Much

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Logan, Caretaker Patton, Caretaker Roman, Caretaker Virgil, Little Deceit, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Deceit regresses during movie night and tries to hide it.
Relationships: DLAMP
Comments: 3
Kudos: 241





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little shorter than normal and I apologize

They were all sitting in the living room, watching Disney movies. They were watching The Nightmare Before Christmas as per Virgil’s request. Deceit was fighting to stay big, fighting the urge to suck his thumb. It wasn’t that the others didn’t know, it was just, he had been little a lot here recently and he didn’t want to annoy them with it. The night before he had been little by himself in his room because he didn’t want to bother anyone else.

It had become something that happened every other day. The past few weeks had been stressful for everyone, but especially Virgil and Deceit. There was a show and videos to be done, plus friends that wanted to hang out. He watched as Jack sang a song they all knew by heart and let a smile form on his face.

He could feel himself slipping and the smile fell. He might be able to hide it until he got to his room after this movie. He would feign being tired and then be little for an hour or so and then go to bed. He could definitely do that, although it might involve some lying. He was _Deceit_ , he could definitely lie. He then felt himself slip, fighting to keep his thumb out of his mouth. He wished he had his pacifier and he just wanted to cuddle with someone. 

The movie ended some time later and he faked a yawn. He got up and started to say his good nights, but felt someone grab his wrist. He looked to see that Patton had grabbed his wrist and was already pulling the puppy eyes on him. Well shit. 

“Please don’t go yet? I-If you fall asleep someone will get you to your room”

Deceit couldn’t say no to him with that look and sighed. He sat back down in between him and Virgil on the couch. Logan was sitting in the chair next to the couch and Roman was on the floor in front of Patton. He leaned back and started chewing on his thumb nail. He quickly brought his hand back down when he realized what he was doing. When he looked at the TV he noticed that they had selected a horror movie and he internally cursed. 

The beginning of the movie was fine, as they normally are, but when a scene of the killer came on Deceit fought the urge to hide behind Virgil or Patton. He closed his eyes, pretending to be falling asleep and let his head fall back and land on the back of the couch. When he heard the scene calm down he opened his eyes and looked again. Thankfully it was okay to look then. 

When another scary scene came on, he couldn’t make himself look away this time. He let out a small whine that was covered by the sounds in the movie thankfully. After some time that movie ended as well, and Deceit was wide awake now. They put in another horror movie, this one about ghosts. Apparently movie night tonight was all about what Virgil wanted to watch, as he was the one picking the movies and no one objected. 

As the movie went on, it got even creepier. Deceit brought his thumb into his mouth without realizing it. Once he did realize it, he let out a small gasp and brought his hand back down. He glanced around to see if anyone noticed and saw everyone focused on the movie. He let out a small sigh and focused on the movie again. 

When it came to a scary scene this time, he let out another small whine. This time it was heard by the two closest to him. They gave him confused looks and then he saw it click with Patton. Patton motioned for Virgil to turn the movie off or at least pause it and he did. They then wrapped him up and whispered reassurances to him. He felt tears run down his face and choked on a sob. That caught the attention of the other two. 

Logan moved to place a hand on his knee, sitting in the floor next to Roman. Roman turned around to face them and placed a hand on his opposite knee. They all whispered reassurances to him and let him cry. When they sobs finally died down to just sniffles, Patton and Virgil pulled away to give him some space. 

“Kiddo, why didn’t you say something?”

“No bother”

Patton hugged him again. 

“It’s never a bother”

“Been small a lot. Too much”

Patton pulled away and looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes. He then felt Virgil hug him again and looked at him. 

“Little one, there’s no such thing as being little too much”

He pulled away and Deceit saw nothing but love in his eyes as well. He then felt another set of arms wrap around him and came face to face with Logan. 

“Small one, it’s okay to regress and we don’t mind it”

When he pulled away Deceit saw a small smile on his face. He was then hugged but Roman. 

“We like taking care of you, little snake. We love you”

He pulled away and gave him a smile. Deceit looked around and saw nothing but love in all of their eyes when he met them. He let a smile form on his face. 

“So, little one, what shall we watch?”

“Moana?”

They all smiled and Virgil changed the movie to Moana. As they watched, Deceit cuddled up with Virgil, pulling Patton with him. Roman moved over and cuddled with Logan. Deceit smiled and sang along with the songs. The movie was almost over when his eyes fell shut. He could hear the breathing of the people who mattered most to him, they were all there and they all loved him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
